


Nine Years Today

by WinchesterPooja (chronic_potterphile)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronic_potterphile/pseuds/WinchesterPooja
Summary: It seems like they've known each other for an eternity and not much is different between them. Except, everything's changed and they're just starting to notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a September 18th drabble. Have fun! :)

They're driving alone at night with Mary and Sam back at the bunker and Cas says to Dean, "It's been eight years."  
  
Dean is confused for a moment. But then he smiles, stares ahead at the road as he cranks up the radio. "Yeah, eight years," he says, "wow."  
  
On their way back Dean takes Cas's hand and squeezes it lightly. When Dean lets go a minute later, they don't talk about it.  
  
Over the next year, it's more than just hand holding. Sometimes it's a kiss. On the cheek, on the forehead, on the mouth. Sam's confused at first when he's back from his library runs to see them red-faced but he figures it out pretty soon.  
  
Next year on their anniversary Cas enters his room to see Dean sitting on his bed, fidgeting with something.

"Dean?" He questions, but Dean's standing up, looking down at the floor, holding his open palm out. It's a ring.  
  
"Hey, uh, will you–?"  
  
Cas doesn't hesitate. "Yes."  
  
Later on at the engagement dinner, Mary whispers into Sam's ear, "How long have they been together?"  
  
Sam chuckles into his beer. "Nine years today."

 

**End**


End file.
